Recuperando lo que era antes
by W.M King
Summary: Vivia aislado mientras el mundo evolucionaba, vivia en un tormento por los recuerdos pasados que no dejaban su mente en paz, pero un día común para el algo inesperado sucede Goku x Sona Harem
1. Chapter 1

Sé que dirán, viene este tipo/men/imbécil/idiota/tio a publicar otra historia, bueno tienen razón para que publico otra historia si tardo tanto en publicar las que tengo pendientes. Bueno esta historia llego de la nada mientras veía un game play de God of war 4 ( si…game play…soy pobre) y luego me vi por casualidad y me llego esta idea que leerán a continuación no es muy parecido solo en algunos aspectos

A decir verdad, no solo es esta si no muchas ideas más han surgido y están guardadas en un pendrive (se pendrive…pinche de disco duro)

El dragón del mar ascendente (Percy Jackson y High school DxD)

La Ambición de un demonio (Dragón Ball z y High school DxD)

Cuando te encontré a ti ( Naruto y Black Panther)

(si quieren los resúmenes de la historias díganmelo en los comentarios)

Esas son las historias que tengo desarrolladas y guardadas

Ahora bien, tengo una noticia mala (para algunos) me veo en la penosa situación de cancelar historias como

Naruto ojos definitivos: la razón es que cuando escribí esta historia estaba metido en el cliché ya saben lo que estaba de moda y lo escribí, entiéndame, aunque era un novato primerizo, no se si haya cambiado mi forma de escribir o haya mejorado pero el punto es que ya no me sentía cómodo escribiéndola

Naruto el futbolista Shinobi: bueno esta historia de verdad me duele dejarla, era algo ambicioso crear este tipo de historia, la dejo no por la aceptación o la baja de comentarios que tiene, (bueno en parte es así) la dejo por que en verdad la inspiración para esa historia esta, pero no las ganas, esta la pondré en adopción así que los interesados mándenme un mp

Traición en Kalos: en verdad, esta historia fue una de las mejores recibidas en mi historial en Foros Dz, aquí no tanto, pero, en fin, el punto es que otra vez caí en el cliché y no me sentía cómodo escribiendo una historia con una trama tan explotada a si que por eso la dejo, estará en adopción interesados ya saben que hacer

Naruto el despertar de una divinidad: bueno, en realidad estoy en un debate sin en dejarla o en no dejarla próximamente decidiré que hacer con ella

Ya bueno para terminar quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que leyeron las historias que acabo de mencionar y que desgraciadamente voy abandonar (por favor no me maten)

Sin más que decir espero que les guste este capitulo

Antes de comenzar quisiera recomendarles estas historias

Niñeros por obligación! By Hitsuzen278

Semidiós con Sharingan By Nancy Xanat

La edad no importa By God of hope

El titiritero By maxcrou

El lobo feroz de la estrella del mañana By uzuindra.2

Grandes historias que merecen ser leídas

ACLARACION: Dragón Ball/Z/GT/súper o High school DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Prologo: el hombre de las montañas

El sonido de madera siendo cortada acompañada con el sonido de los animales silvestres se escuchaban a través de toda esa zona rodeada de árboles de un frondoso y espeso bosque en esas montañas cubiertas de nieves

¡TRACK!

¡TRACK!

Se escuchó otra vez fuertemente como el filo del hacha que empuñaba en sus manos cortaba limpiamente un tronco

Sus ojos ónix estaban enfocados impasibles en lo que hacía, sus fracciones no demostraban que estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo por aquella actividad que ya era rutina en sus días, su rostro tenía una barba formada, sus brazos trabajados y moldeados en músculos considerables se tensaban cada vez que movía y bajaba en su afán de cortar la madera con aquella herramienta, su cuerpo solo cubierto por un pantalón de color naranja con unas botas de leñador dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo mostrando un tórax pecho y abdomen bien trabajados y mostrando una cicatriz en forma de media luna que empezaba desde su pecho izquierdo y terminaba al inicio de su abdomen pero a tal vez lo más llamativo era su cabello de color azabache que se asemejaba a la forma de una palmera

Cortando el ultimo pedazo de madera el sujeto coloco su hacha en el suelo y ordeno los pedazos de madera cortados de forma impecable, una brisa fría sacudió algunas hojas marchitas demostrando la estación de invierno que se acentuaba en la zona, pero el sujeto no se inmuto aun con la falta de prenda alguna en la parte superior de su cuerpo

El hombre que no aparentaba más de 20 años inhalo aire fresco que ofrecía aquella fría mañana de invierno vio como el sol apenas visible por estar cubierto por las nubes brillaba tenuemente

-Otro día más…-dijo el hombre de cabello de palmera con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro como si estuviera aceptando algo a lo que no podía negarse, sin más el hombre de cabello azabache tomo la leña que habia acomodado de manera organizada y se marchó rumbo a su hogar siendo el sonido de sus pisadas constantes que chocaban contra la suave capa de nieve que en estas épocas cubría el suelo lo que se escuchó en el lugar

…

Corría y corría sin mirar atrás, el sentimiento de miedo y angustia no se iba mientras escapaba de sus perseguidores

Era una niña, una niña pequeña de unos 9 años de edad su cabello era de un color negro el cual estaba corto llegando a la mitad de su cuello unos ojos color violeta cubiertos por unos lentes con los bordes de color rosa vestía un vestido color azul oscuro

-¡Es por aquí rápido! —ese grito hizo que la niña aumentara su velocidad de su carrera

-¡Allí esta! —la niña se detuvo ante el repentino grito frente de ella, y allí vio como unos de sus perseguidores estaba – ¡al fin te tenemos mocosa! —el hombre sonrió de forma perversa mientras miraba a la niña frente el, la cual mirada todo con miedo

El sonido de pasos se escuchó miro a sus espaldas y vio como dos hombres más aparecían

-Ya no hay escapatoria, mocosa…-hablo uno de los recién llegados con una sonrisa de malicia la niña sintió un escalofrió y con miedo con sus manitas creo un círculo mágico y lanzo un torrente de agua contra el hombre frente ella quien sonrió con arrogancia y creando un círculo mágico lanzo una esfera de energía contra el torrente de agua, neutralizando el ataque de la pequeña—débil…

La niña sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, era cierto era debil y es que apenas contaba con algunos hechizos de agua que por lo que vio no eran factibles contra aquellos sujetos que a pasos lentos se acercaban a ella, con intensiones nada buenas

-Oto-san…Oka-sama…One-sama…alguien ayuda—suplico la pequeña niña en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos se humedecían por el terror

de repente unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos en el lugar, incluyendo a la pequeña niña, los sujetos vieron con cierta sorpresa y fastidio como un hombre de cabello extraños para ellos y de ojos color negro con una barba en su rostro, que llevaba cargando leña en sus manos junto un hacha posada en su hombro

el hombre miro como todos esos sujetos rodeaban a la niña quien se veía asustada, fijo su mirada en todos aquellos individuos analizándolos

-"Su firma de energía es diferente a la de un humano común es oscura y está llena de malas intenciones"-pensó el azabache observando a los sujetos antes de observar a la niña—"La niña tiene el mismo tipo de firma de energía, es oscura, pero sin embargo no tiene hostilidad ni malas intenciones"—

-Oye tú, es mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado-dijo con voz amenazante tratando de intimidar al azabache, pero este ni se inmuto ante la amenaza de aquel sujeto en cambio dirigió su atención hacia la pequeña niña

-Oye niña te encuentras bien? -pregunto el azabache mirando a los ojos a la niña quien permanecía asustada, ella le devolvió la mirada

-Me estas ignorando maldito! —exclamo el sujeto quien habia hablado primero, el azabache lo miro fastidio y ante la mirada atónita de todos, el azabache con ropa de leñado desapareció en un pestañeo

De un segundo a otro dando un gemido de dolor cada uno de los sujetos que perseguían a la niña cayeron al suelo completamente inmóviles e inconscientes quedando solo de pie el sujeto que habia hablado y amenazado al hombre de cabellos extraños

-¿¡Qué demonios!?—exclamo atónito el sujeto mientras miraba perplejo como todos sus compañeros cayeron al suelo

Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de la niña la cual expresaba un shock absoluto, también se dio cuenta de cómo esta observaba en una dirección, a sus espaldas.

Lentamente el sujeto dirigió su mirada hacia donde la niña miraba y allí sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba de miedo, una mirada, unos ojos de color ónix lo miraban fijamente y fríamente, un repentino sudor frio se empezó a deslizar por su cuello.

-Tu energía…tu alma, toda tu esencia me da asco—en un susurro el azabache hablo con voz gélida sin dejar de observar al sujeto quien permanecía inmóvil por el miedo—además…-el azabache desvió su mirada hacia la niña quien permanecía en shock- esas intenciones dirigidas hacia la niña, el miedo que causaron en ella y…

¡Eso me enfurece!

Una presión repentina cayo en el cuerpo del sujeto quien no lo soporto más y cayo inconsciente al suelo

El azabache se relajó una vez vio como aquel sujeto caía inconsciente, poso su mirada en la pequeña niña quien le observaba con asombro y algo de miedo, soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír cálidamente

La niña pelinegra quien permanecía quieta e incrédula miraba como aquel sujeto se acercaba a ella, se quiso mover, pero el miedo se lo impedía, vio como aquel hombre de gran musculatura quien en menos de un parpadeo habia derrotado a un grupo de demonios se acercaba y se agachaba frente a ella

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto con una voz que la niña pudo reconocer como genuina preocupación, además sintió una calidez invadir su cuerpo y al ver la sonrisa que el hombre le daba sus miedos desaparecieron, por más extraño que parezca al ver esa sonrisa algo le decía—Mi nombre es Goku, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Que podía confiar en el

-Sona-murmuro la chica en un inaudible susurro mientras agachaba la mirada

Goku sonrió

-Así que Sona eh? Un bonito nombre—agregó con una sonrisa para luego revolverle el cabello a la chica quien se sorprendió—y dime Sona por que te pers…

De repente Goku lo sintió, sintió como una energía, una muy grande se acercaba hacia su posición, de repente un brillo invadió esa zona del bosque poso su mirada en la fuente y se dio cuenta de que habia un circulo de color azul con unos símbolos que no pudo entender estaba en el suelo

También reconoció la firma de energía y se dio cuenta de que coincidían con la firma de energia de la chica además de que no tenía en ella malas intenciones, solo preocupación y angustia

-Onee-sama…-escucho a la niña murmurar con emoción y allí lo comprendió

Sona miro como del círculo mágico una figura emergía, era una chica, que aparentaba unos 17 o 16 años, tenía unos grandes pechos y vestía un traje de chica mágica su cabello negro al igual que el de Sona, estaba atado en dos coletas la chica tenia fracciones muy parecidas a la de Sona.

-¡Sona-tan!—grito la mujer recién llegada para ir corriendo a abrazar a la niña de lentes

-One-one-sama—murmuro la chica aliviada sintiendo como su hermana mayor frotaba sus mejillas contra la de ella para de repente separarse y empezarla a inspeccionar

-Dime Sona te encuentras bien no te hicieron nada? —pregunto la chica con seriedad mirando a la chica a los ojos

-Valla por lo que veo ya te hiciste cargo Serafall. -una voz elegante y tranquilo se escuchó a las espaldas de la recién llegada, ella miro de reojo los cuerpos inconscientes de aquellos sujetos con el ceño fruncido

-Yo no lo hice, Sirchez—con seriedad en su voz, Serafall respondió mirando de reojo a un hombre de largo cabello rojo y de traje elegante quien frunció el ceño

-No hiciste nada de esto? —cuestiono con voz seria el hombre de cabello rojo de nombre Sirchez antes de mirar a la niña que estaba siendo abrazada por Serafall—Serafall si sigues abrazando a tu hermana así la vas asfixiar…

Y era cierto la niña ya estaba purpura por l fuerte abrazo que su hermana le daba

-¡Sona-tan! ¡No vayas a la luz no vayas!

Sirchez se quedó mirando el lugar seriamente analizando todo a su alrededor

-"El lugar no parece haber sufrido ningún daño al parecer, esto es extraño si hubo una pelea aquí debería de haber alguna destrucción en la zona, pero no la hay"…—pensó el Maou lucifer ahora posando su mirada en Sona—(ahora la única respuesta es la que Sona nos dé)

-¿Señor Goku…-la voz de Sona saco de sus pensamientos al Maou, Serafall y Sirchez miraron a la pequeña pelinegra quien miraba a todos lados—donde está el?

-donde esta quien Sona-chan? —cuestiono Sirchez mirando a la niña

-El señor Goku, es el hombre que me salvo—respondió la niña observando hacia todos lados, su mirada se cruzó con un hacha que estaba en el suelo, ambos maous dirigieron su mirada a donde miraba la niña

-Alguien te salvo Sona-tan? ¿El fue quien derroto a todos estos sujetos? —cuestiono Serafall quien recibió un asentimiento de parte de la niña

Sirchez se dirigió a hacia donde estaba la herramienta para luego proceder a tomarla, cuando la jalo se dio con la sorpresa de que no podía moverla, jalo otra vez para confirmar, pero paso lo mismo, aumento la fuerza de su agarre y nada

-Esto en verdad pesa…-murmuro el de cabello rojo sorprendido

-Que ocurre Sirchez? ¿Acaso no puedes con eso? —pregunto con burla Serafall

-No—respondió, la chica de coletas dejo su expresión burlona para mirarlo

-es enserio?

-si no puedo moverla—acepto el pelirojo suspirando asombrando a Serafall –y además no solo es eso, detecto magia en esa hacha—dijo seriamente—al parecer solo el dueño podrá moverla de aquí-

-a ver—la chica de coletas trato de mover el hacha, pero no consiguió nada no la movió ni un centímetro—es cierto, no logro moverla…y siento que aun si usamos energia demoniaca no lograríamos nada…

Sirchez asintió y poso su mirada en Sona

-Sona, sé que no es el mejor momento para esto debido a la situación que recientemente te enfrentaste, pero necesito que me digas exactamente lo que paso aquí una vez estemos en mi oficina—

Sona asintió lentamente, aun aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar

-Entonces vámonos…

De repente un círculo mágico de color azul apareció de bajo de Sona y Serafall y de un momento a otro estas desaparecieron por este

Sirchez se quedó solo en lugar y observo todo su entorno

-Esto es muy curioso…muy curioso y extraño a la vez—dijo al aire el pelirojo para posteriormente observar los cuerpos de los demonios inconscientes, el Maou chasqueo sus dedos y debajo de los cuerpos inertes círculos de color rojo aparecieron y en un brillo desaparecieron

Goku por su parte habia llegado su hogar, su casa era la misma en la que habia compartido y vivido tantos años, no habia cambiado mucho, a su lado estaba la cabaña que compartió con su abuelo en su niñez esta no habia cambiado al igual que la otra, pero lo mismo no podría decirse del entorno donde se encontraba, el monte paoz que él conocía habia desaparecido para convertirse en lo que llaman Alaska, rodeada de un bosque y de nieve todos los días del año

-¡Ya estoy en casa! —anuncio, pero nadie respondió, una mueca de tristeza invadió el rostro del guerrero quien suspiro—esa vieja costumbre…

Dejando las leñas en la frente la chimenea Goku fue rumbo a la nevera y saco de allí una jarra de leche para proceder a bebérsela, entonces de improvisto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una brisa de aire frio, Goku con calma fue a cerrarla

-Sabes, existe algo que se llama tocar la puerta, Wiss—con voz calmada y sin voltear, Goku hablo

En unos de los sillones de la casa Son, el ángel asistente del dios de la destrucción estaba sentado con total calma, Goku sin dirigirle una mirada fue y tomo la leña para proceder meterla en la chimenea una vez puso la necesaria apunto su dedo y de este un destello amarrillo salió y en un instante una chispa se habia producido para encender en fuego la leña

-Es bueno verte Goku-san—dijo el ser de piel azulada mientras miraba al Saiyajin

-Lo mismo digo…ahora directo al grano Wiss, que te trajo hasta aquí hace más de 3 años que no vienes por aquí? —yendo directo al punto el Saiyajin de sangre pura cuestiono poniendo una expresión seria

Wiss sonrió al escuchar eso

-Jojojo, veo que al estar todo este tiempo aquí te ha hecho cambiar—con voz jovial el Ángel agrego antes de poner una expresión más seria—De acuerdo Goku, seré honesto contigo, Zeno-oh-sama e incluso Bills-sama está preocupado por ti-

Todo se quedó en un silencio incomodo donde solo se escuchaban el sonido de la leña siendo consumida por el fuego, Goku quien se habia sentado en unos de los sillones frente el Ángel tenía una expresión seria

-Entonces eso es todo? —hablo de forma repentina Goku después de ese silencio—porque si es así, puedes retirarte—

Wiss permaneció en silencio ante eso

-(En verdad has cambiado, Son Goku)—suspirando internamente Wiss se propuso a hablar –Goku, ya han pasado más de 100 años, no debes de…

-No me vengas con eso Wiss…-Hablo Goku con voz fría interrumpiendo al Ángel—Deja ese tema fuera de la mesa, no necesito recordar malas experiencias…

-Si no te has dado cuenta, tú mismo te estas atormentando –Wiss señalo todo el entorno de la casa—viviendo en esta casa, solo te lastimas más…Goku por favor, esto no es lo que tus amigo…

-¡Cállate! Es mejor que te calles…no lo entiendes lo perdí todo, ¡todo! Así que no me pidas que me olvide de repente de todo, ¡no me pidas que deje de atormentarme con esos recuerdos que no desaparecen y que no me dejan dormir!...

La sala quedo en silencio ante esas palabras de Goku

-Sabes, Goku, tú no eres el único que perdiste a alguien en esa guerra, yo perdí a mi hermana, Bills-sama perdió a su hermano Champa—Wiss pauso un momento antes de continuar—tu no eres el único que perdió, tú no eres el único que ha sufrido, todos lo hicimos…

Goku se quedó en silencio mientras tenía la mirada ensombrecida

Wiss suspiro otra vez antes de pararse del sofá

-Goku, si te interesa este planeta pronto estará en un grave peligro, muchas personas inocentes perecerán sin no se hace algo…tu puedes darle esperanza a este mundo que tanto la necesita -al decir esas palabras Wiss desapareció como si de un fantasma tratara

Goku permaneció con la mirada en el piso, pero las palabras de Wiss quedaron grabadas en su mente, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo, de su rostro dos gotas de agua cayeron impactando en el piso, esa sensación el la recordaba, el la añoraba

Levantándose del sofá con sus ojos tapados por su cabello Goku se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa, saliendo afuera se quedó parado unos momentos

-¡AHHHHH!—Goku grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas el suelo a su alrededor tembló—¡Mierda!—en un arranque de frustración el azabache impacto su puño en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter

…

Habia llegado otro día el sol salía por las montañas y se alzaba imponente bañando con su brillo a la nevada nación

Sirchez se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar del día anterior

-Así que esto es de lo que me hablaba eh, Sirchez—dijo una voz a espaldas del Maou lucifer

-Así es Ajuka, de esto es lo que te hable ayer—respondió el Maou a su compañero quien estaba mirando fijamente el hacha que estaba en el suelo

(La misma de Kratos God of War 4)

-lo que me dijiste es correcto, detecto una gran cantidad de magia en ella—comento Ajuka mirando el objeto

-Si, además que es imposible de mover…

La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida por el repentino movimiento del hacha que tenuemente brillo

-Sirchez…

-Ya los se…

De imprevisto el hacha salió se desprendió del suelo y salió a gran velocidad hacia el bosque

Ambos Maous se miraron y asintieron antes de desaparecer en un borrón

Goku yacía parado frente de su casa mientras miraba hacia el frente apreciando el amanecer con nostalgia, iba vestido con una clásica ropa de leñador en su espalda estaba una mochila de viaje de repente recordó algo

-Es verdad ayer deje mi hacha al derrotar a esos sujetos que querían hacerle daño a esa niña!—recordó de repente para posteriormente extender su mano donde ayer habia "peleado" espero por unos momentos antes de que el sonido del aire siendo cortado se escuchara, sonrio de medio lado al reconocer ese sonido

Goku en un rápido movimiento atrapo el hacha con su mano

-Aquí estas, no quiero imaginar la cara que Zen-chan pondría si pierdo el arma que me regalo—dijo mirando el objeto en sus manos, pero su expresión se tornó una más seria cuando lo sintió—No tiene caso que permanezcan escondidos, ya sé que están allí—con voz mortalmente seria hablo el Saiyajin de sangre pura mirando hacia unos arboles

-Valla, al parecer nos has detectado—dijo una voz viniendo de la misma dirección donde Goku veía y de allí salió Sirchez

-Si, es muy interesante el como lo ha hecho—otra voz se escuchó y posteriormente el próximo en salir fue Ajuka

"Su energía es igual a los sujetos que vi ayer pero estas son por de mas mucho mas grande que las de esos debiluchos" -Quienes son ustedes? —pregunto Goku mirando con el ceño fruncido a ambos demonios

-Tu descripción encaja con lo que nos describió Sona ayer, pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Sirchez Lucifer y el que está a mi lado es Ajuka Beelzebub…un placer

Continuara….

Si lo se….estoy loco

¿Dejen sus comentarios en sus opiniones? o algo así era


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y simplemente dire

-¡WOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! ¡QUE RECIBIMIENTO!

Sinceramente no me espere que esta historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento, me quede sumamente sorprendido, en serio 30 favoritos, 31 seguidores y 25...bueno 24 quitando el comentario de "Alucard 77" y lo pongo entre comillas y es por que, por favor Alucard77 tiene cuenta (ademas me guntan sus historias) para que comentaria como invitado? ademas ya me he leido varios comentarios de este sujeto en varias historias...da pena sinceramente(ojo si fuera una critica bien construida seria diferente lo que diria) asi que solo pasare de el si sigue comentando.

Bueno regresando al tema quiero agradecer a todo aquel quien comenta y le da favorito o sigue esta historia en verdad me alegra un monton que les este gustando esta historia, gracias

disculpen que no conteste sus comentarios en este capitulo pero tranquilos cada uno sera tomado en cuentas (menos el de cierta persona ya saben quien)

Utopa, hermano, me has dado buenas ideas hermano, tenia que decirlo gracias

Ademas quiero decir a aquellos que siguen mi historia de Avengers legacy of ultron que estoy reescribiendo sus capitulos ya que eh decidido seguir el consejo de alguien para asi mejorar :)

Sin mas que decir, que disfruten el cap

Aclaracion: Dragon ball/z/gt/super o Hig school DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **Capitulo I**

 **Cruel mundo Yo sere tu esperanza, aquel que ya la ha perdido Parte I**

Gritos, llantos y suplicas se escuchaban en aquel pueblo.

El fuego cubria el pequeño poblado devorando lso humildes casas de madera

-¡Mama Mama mama!-era los gritos de una pequeña niña qu corria por lacalles destruidas de aquel poblado, la niña como de 6 años tenia cabello de color negro azabache y ojos del mismo color vestia un vestido de color blanco el cual estaba manchado de sucedia, pero lo mas curioso de esa pequeña niña era como un par de orejas de gatos y una cola salian de su cuerpo

-¡Pequeña bastarda toma esto!-la niña fue enviada volar debido a una patada que un hombre vestido de una armadura medieval le propino enviandola a caer unos metros mas adelante, el hombre se acerco hacia aquella niña y la tomo de su cabello, la niña quien ahora tenia varios hematomas sollozo por el dolor y el miedo

¡BOOOMM!

¡BOOOMM!

Unas explosiones se vieron a la distancia, el hombre miro eso con tranquilidad

-Por lo que veo, la mision no tomara mucho, de esta noche los Nekoshou no pasan, ¡El gran Sirzechs Lucifer-sama estara tan complacido¡, ¡de seguro que me ascenderan despues de esto!-con voz sobervia y divertida aquel hombre se regocijo, dirigio su mirada a la niña que tenia sostenida en su cabello, la alzo hasta la altura de su rostro, la niña tenia lagrimas corriendo libremente por sus magulladas mejillas-mientras tanto me divertire un poco contigo y con esa madre tuya que tanto llamabas...

La niña escucho es con terror movio sus pies tratando de liberarse pero no lo logro, el hombre sonrio oscuramente estaba a punto de golpear a la niña para que se quedara quieta...

-Veo que no cometi un error en cuanto a esta sensacion...

El demonio e detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un profunda voz a sus espaldas

Parpadeo una vez...

Vio en shock como la niña que hace unos instantes sostenia ya no estaba

Se puso en guardia

Parpadeo otra vez

Sintio como el aire escapa abruptamente de sus pulmones junto con un fuerte dolor en sus estomago

-¡AGH!

El demonio salio varios metros disparado e inpacto contra una casa derrumbandola de paso

Sus ojos onix miraron impasibles aquello, bajo su rodilla, una brisa removio sus cabellos azabaches

La niña que estaba hace unos momentos en manos de aquel demonio miraba con asombro a la figura frente a ella, aquellos ojos onix la observaron y una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios

-Dime te encuentras bien pequeña?-fueron la palabras de Goku hacia una asombrada Neko

...

Hace 7 horas

Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde su encuentro con Sirzechs y Ajuka, el saiyajin ahora se encontraba caminando por un sendero en el bosque mientras con sus habilidad de sentir el Ki se guiaba hacia el poblado mas cercano, si bien podria muy facilmente aparecer en aquel pueblo con su teles-transportacion al igual que volar para ahorrar tiempo, si bien no tenia prisa tampoco esa era la razon( Ademas de que si usa la tele-transportacion podria aparecer en medio del pueblo y digamos que mas de una persona se puede asustar)

Goku camino por aquel sendero cubierto de nieve por unos momentos mas hastallegar a un cruce en ese sendero sin decir palabra alguna Goku cruzo por aquel desvio, camino unos metros mas hasta llegar hacia un bello claro, dejo su mochila en la sombra de un arbol y se encamino hacia el lago. Parandose en la orrilla Goku cerro sus ojos y hizo una posicion de rezo co sus manos

-Despierta, tu dragon milenario, despierta de tu letargo y muestranos tu manificencia una vez mas.

Oh tu dragon que todo lo puedes abre los ojos

Recitando con una voz serena mientras alzaba sus manos Goku exclamo

Danos esperanza

Ruge como en antaño

El cielo se empezo a oscurecer, las aguas de aquel claro se empezaron a agitar , un rayo se escucho caer, Goku permanecia inpasible mientras mntenia sus ojos cerrados, de repente los abrio de golpe, brevemente brillaron de un color dorado

-¡Sal de alli Gran Shenlong!-

Un rugido se escucho, 7 luces brillaban desde lo profundo de aquel lago

Goku se cruzo de brazos

A una gran velocidad las luces brillantes dede el fondo del lago ascendieron

El agua salpico un poco al saiyajin quien sonrio

Siete puntos brillantes ahora flotaban sobre el lago frente a Goku quien sonreia con algo de nostalgia

-Es hora de que regreses al mundo, Shenlong...

Con esas palabras aquellos puntos se elevaron hacia el cielo, girando tenuemente un brillo cegador las cubrio para que despues cada uno de esos punto salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones, una vez ocurrio eso el cielo se alcaro y todo regreso a normalidad

Goku se mantuvo en silencio, observando el cielo una sonrisa adornaba sus labios

-¿Crees que fue prudente hacer eso?

Goku cerro los ojos sin abandonar su sonrisa su mirada se poso en sus lado izquierdo donde una persona le observaba

-Veo que sentistes la energia de Shenlong, eh, Wiss?-con suma calma Goku hablo

El mencionado Angel quien estaba observando a Goku sonrio

-Es muy dificil pasar ese aumento de energia por alto, en estos tiempos es algo muy dificil de sentir ese nivel de energia-tranquilamente observando el lago, Wiss respondio

Goku se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el ceño

-Si, tienes razon, creo que todas la faciones debieron de haberlo sentido-sin dejar de fruncir el ceño Goku observo el lago nuevamente

-Entonces Goku, aun no me has respondido a la pregunta que te hice, crees que ha sido prudente esparcir las esferas de dragon por el mundo otra vez?.

El saiyajin permanecio en silencio uno segundos antes de responder

-Mira, honestamente no se si despertar a Shenlong nuevamente fue prudente en realidad creo que si fue un poco precipitado-yendo a recoger la mochila que habia dejado recargada en un arbol anteriormente Goku continuo-pero por otra parte, si no era ahora, entonces cuando? digo se que en este mundo hay maldad, mucha maldad conparada a mi epoca, pero eh comprendido que pase lo que pase, en la epoca que sea, siempre estara la maldad, la crueldad y las malas intenciones presentes-mirando a los ojos a Wiss Goku puso una expresion seria-pero sin embargo aunque la maldad sea mucha siempre existira el bien, las buenas intenciones, el amor, la esperanza con esto no justifico lo que acabo de hacer-una sonrisa adorno el rostro del saiyajin-pero creoque entenite mi punto.

Wiss sonrio ante las palabras de Goku para luego poner una expresion seria

-Les estas dando esperanza...pero si sale mal...

-Yo estare alli-interrumpio sabiendo a que rumbo Wiss queria llegar-eh pensado las palabras que me dijiste de hecho las pense mucho, y llege a una conclusion.

Goku alzo un puño al aire

-Ya eh estado ausente por mucho tiempo eh estado viviendo metido en los recuerdos demasiado...es hora

-Deja de decir mentiras Son Goku-Interrumpio Wiss al saiyajin, una expresion seria estaba presente en el rostro de aquel angel-No me engañes, no te engañes

La mirada de Goku se ensombrecio, bajando el puño, sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo de sus cabellos

-En un principio casi me logras engañar-Acercandoses a pasos lentos al saiyajin, el angel dijo-crees que soy estupido?, soy un Angel son Goku, un ser que ha vivido durante eones de años, crees que no me daria cuenta, que no sentiria tu corazon? tu dolor tu inseguridad, Goku, se sincero...por que despertaste a Shenlong?-con voz cargada de una seriedad mortal, el Angel cuestiono

El saiyajin apreto fuertemente los puños

El sonido de agua goteando llamo la atencion de Wiss

Goku rapidamente llevo una mano a su rostro y de un movimiento rapido se quito el rastro de lagrimas que tenia, sus ojos onix ahora vacios y profundos observaron a Wiss

-Eso lo sabras a su debido tiempo, Wiss

Wiss vio frustrado como en un parpadeo Goku desaparecia de alli

-Son Goku...en que estas pensando...-con esas palabras un brillo de color blanco cubrio el cuerpo del angel, unos segundo despues ya no habia nadei en aquel claro

...

Una pareja de adultos jovenes que caminaba por unos cendero casi solitarios de no ser por ellos que caminaban por alli casi se caen de espaldas del susto, al ver como si fuera un fantasma Goku aparecia frente ellos

El saiyajin no presto atencion a aquellas personas

-So-soy yo o el acab-acaba d-de aparecer de la nada-hablo en estado de Shock el chico, la mujer que estaba al lado de el solo atino a decir algo incoherente antes de desmayarse

Goku camino por aquel sendero metido en sus pensamiento, ignorando la belleza del mismo, ignorando como la noche estaba cayendo en el lugar, siendo que en el lugar donde estaba apenas era de medio dia, ignoro del como habia entrado en una pequeña ciudad donde los habitantes que aun transitaban en esta lo miraban con curiosidad, ya sea por su curiosa ropa o sus cabellos tan llamativos

-Lei già vestì quell'uomo, ma che io scommetto!(Ya viste a ese hombre, ¡pero que apuesto!)-murmuraba una mujer junto con un grupo de sus amigas

-Se quelli capelli e quella barba lo fanno splendere così selvatico (Si ese cabello y esa barba le hacen lucir tan salvaje)-murmuro otra de la mujeres con un sonrojo en su rostro

Goku ignoraba aquello, ignoraba el como al parecer aquellas mujeres y todos a su alrededor hablaban en otro idioma, en italiano, al parecer estaba metido en profundidad en sus pensamientos que no tomaba en cuenta lo que ocurria en sus entorno

Sentimientos se agromoraban en su corazon a cada instante

Dolor

Inpotencia

Sufrimiento

Los recuerdo llegaban de repente a el

Sangre

Muerte

llantos

Suplicas...

-¡Kya!

Un pequeño grito hizo que Goku saliera de sus pensamientos, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo se topo como una niña de cabellos rubios, de al parecer unos 8 años de edad con un vestido de color azul celeste, lleno de algo de suciedad

-Auch! Per quello sta precipitando sempre(Auch! Por que me estoy cayendo siempre) -se quejo aquella pequeña niña de hermosos ojos color Verde

Goku rapidamente reacciono y fue a ayudar a aquella niña quien tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Oh lo siento te encuentras bien?-rapidamente Goku ayudo a la niña a pararse, ella se le quedo observando curiosa aun con sus ojos algo humedos

-Eh? Che questo detto Signore? (Que esta diciendo señor?)-ladeando la cabeza confundida la niña en su idioma pregunto

Goku se confundio por unos momentos

-AL parecer hablas otro idioma eh?-Goku al decir, dando un chasqueo on sus dedos el saiyajin procedio a hablar nuevamente-Ahora si me entiendes, pequeña?

La niña en cuestion asintio algo confundida, pero rapidamente la niña le hizo una reverencia

-Si...disculpeme por haber chocado con usted señor, disulpe mi torpesa-Dijo la niña con nervios, Goku la miro confundido, se dio cuenta de como todos lo que estaban aun en las calles lo obervaban con intriga

-Uf! descuida pequeña, fue mi culpa despues de todo, no estaba pendiente por donde caminaba-dijo Goku poniendo una mano en su nuca algo nervioso al ser observado

La niña dejo de hacer una reverencia y lo miro con sopresa reflejado en sus profundos ojos verdes. para despues sonreir, Goku le sonrio de vuelta

-Y dime, que hace una niña como tu en las calles a estas horas?-Goku se dio cuenta de que al parecer habia caido la noche en ese pequeño poblado-"Al parecer estoy en otra parte del mundo, estoy seguro que acababa de amanecer"-fueron los pensamientos

-Eh...yo-yo estaba -decia una nerviosa niña rubia

-Asia-chan ¡regresa de inmediato aqui!

Un grito llamo la atencion del Saiyajin quien tambien noto como la niña se ocultaba en las piernas de el y esta temblaba levemente del miedo, frunciendo el ceño Goku poso su mirada en el origen de aquel grito, y se encontro con la imagen de un hombre que no valia la pena describir, la cuestion es que el hombre se notba qu le costba mantenerse de pie, Goku al tener el olfato mas agudizado por su sangre saiyajin, hizo un gesto de asco al sentir el ojos de alchool provenir de aquel hombre.

Tambien sintio las intensiones de aquel hombre hacia la pequeña niña escudada entre sus piernas

-Aqui estas pequeña putita

Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de aquel hombre Goku apreto sus puños, sentia el miedo que emitia la niña hacia aquella...persona

-Pequeña, dime ese hombre te ha estado molestando?-pregunto Goku con sus voz seria

la niña emitio un pequeño si, un sollozo salio de los labios de aquella niña...y eso fue suficiente

Goku observo de reojo como las calles se habian quedado vacias, poso una mirada de seriedad mortal hacia aquel hombre

-Tranquila, no te sucedera nada-Trato de tranquilizar Goku a la niña quien al parecer dejo de temblar un poco-todo estara bien-mirando a los ojos a aquel sujeto envio una pequeña presion de su ki haca el hombre

-Qu...-el hombre decia para sentir como de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza le azotaba, solo para inmediatamente caer al suelo inerte, inconsciente

Soltando un suspiro Goku dirigio una mirada hacia la niña que se habia quedado con soprendida ante la caida de aquel sujeto que le habia estado siguiendo desde que ella paso frente aquel Bar cuando se dirigia de vuelta al orfanato, la niña s sobreexalto un poco al sentir como removian sus cabellos, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de como aquel hombre con el que habia tropezado le sonreia calidamente

-Te dije que todo estaria bien...-le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, meintra posaba un dedo en su frente-Ahora duerme un poco si?

La niña lo ultimo que vio antes de caer dormida a los brazos de aquel hombre fue la calida sonrisa que le brindaba

El saiyajin al observar como la niña caia inconsiente la tomo entre sus brazo suavemente, la sonrisa que hace unos momentos tenia fue reemplazada por una expresion de seriedad

Miro hacia una casa en una esquina

-Dime, hasta cuando estaras observando?-seriamente Goku le hablo aparentemente a la nada

El sonido de pasos se escucho

Goku sintio aquella energia,la cual era por decir de mas una energia muy pura, nada de negatividad en ella, todo lo contrario a los demonios...

-Sin duda alguna eres alguien muy interesante, no detecto malas intensiones, solo dolor en tu alma...-

El saiyajin observo como una pluma de color blanco caia frente el

Continuara...

Notas finales:

Hola a los que han llegdo hasta aqui, quiero aclarar antes de se vayan si habra harem, pero sera uno no grande, 6 a lo mucho 7 mujeres, 4 estan decididas las otras 3 las dejo a su libre alvro, osea voten por su favorita en los comentarios

Espero sus comentarios...

Sin mas que decir me despido


	3. Chapter 3

¡Wow Wow! ¿No es un sueño?…gracias muchas gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia en verdad gracias, en verdad esto me motiva aún mas!

Disculpen que no responda comentarios el día de hoy

{Aclaraciones: Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super y sus personajes no me pertenecen, High school DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen.}

[...]

El saiyajin observo como una pluma de color blanco caía frente el...

 **Hoy presentamos: Cruel mundo, Yo seré tu esperanza, aquel que ya la ha perdido parte 2**

[...]

Goku miraba seriamente a la persona frente sus ojos, cabello con el color rubio más perfecto que haya visto cayéndole como cascada en sus hombros de tersa piel blanca, sin duda alguna era hermosa, su rostros tan fino y delicado ausente de imperfecciones, su cuerpo era la definición de perfección, sus cuerpo con la forma de reloj de arena, unos muy proporcionados pechos copa D sus vestimentas en si eran un vestido de color blanco de una sola pieza ocultando sus los pies de aquella mujer, lo más llamativo de aquella mujer eran como doces pares de alas de blanca salían de sus espalda unas alas que en sus apariencia, eran idénticas a la de un Ángel...

El saiyajin no prestaba atención al cuerpo de aquella mujer, no le prestaba atención a aquellas tan llamativas alas que salían de la espalda de ella.

Sus ojos

Los ojos de aquella mujer era lo que más le llamaba la atención, unos ojos dorados que brillaban de inocencia, amor, calor y protección, aquellos ojos que tenían una cruz en su iris.

Todo lo que solían trasmitir sus ojos en antaño

Desviando su mirada hacia la niña que tenía en sus brazos, el azabache de ojos ónix, acaricio los cabellos rubios de aquella pequeña ojiverde.

-Veo que no eres un mal hombre, no noto malas intenciones en tus acciones-con voz suave aquella mujer hablo con tranquilidad-Eso puedo notarlo muy bien

Aquella mujer de alas blancas a pasos lentos se acercó hacia el saiyajin, cuando solo un metro de distancia los separaban, Goku poso su mirada en aquella mujer, sus ojos Ónix la miraron fijamente haciéndole parar

-Que quieres con la niña, Ángel-san?-ante aquellas palabra la Ángel no pudo evitar soltar una risita

-Veo que sabes que soy, aunque bueno, mi apariencia no da mucho que pensar-con un sonrisa juguetona aquella Ángel hablo con voz melodiosa, una expresión un poco más seria, la Ángel miro a Goku-Esa niña que llevas en tus brazos, pertenece a la iglesia y si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera que me la entregaras ahora mismo...

-Ya veo...

Con suavidad el saiyajin retiro un mechón de pelo del rostro pacifico de aquella pequeña niña, tenuemente Goku coloco un dedo por unos breves segundos en la frente para despues retirarlos, frunció el ceño, un mueca de molestia adorno su rostro barbudo, sus ojos ónix miraron a la Ángel rubia con cierta molestia, la Ángel lo sintió, su cuerpo se tensó.

Una brisa removió los cabellos de la Ángel, quien veía con Asombro, como una tenue aura plateada cubría el cuerpo de Goku.

Quiso moverse

En verdad quería moverse

Pero no podía

Esos ojos, la mirada que le enviaba, el aura que cubría el cuerpo del saiyajin.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar...ese poder

-Veo que lo demonios no son los únicos con tanta hambre de poder-duras, frías y secas, fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios el saiyajin con un tono seco y gélido

La Ángel sentido como su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle

-D-De que...de que hablas?-entrecortadamente pregunto la rubia

-Vi sus recuerdos, sentí su dolor, sentí su soledad...sentí su abandono-caminando lentamente Goku se acercó hacia la ángel la cual permanecía paralizada en el mismo lugar-Dime...por que actuaron ahora, Gabriel-san?

La mencionada se tenso

-Como?-con voz casi inaudible

Goku solo miro hacia el estrellado cielo

-Todavía no respondes a mi pregunta, Gabriel-san...por qué el interés en Asia-chan, hasta ahora...

La presión en el cuerpo de la Ángel aumento

-E-Ella...ella tiene un poder muy… muy especial...-con nerviosismo hablo la mujer alada, cada célula de sus cuerpo sentía el miedo de tener a ese hombre frente ella-Ella...posee un Sacre...gear

El azabache rio con ironía

-¡Alabados sean los ángeles!...aquellos seres puros, aquellos que fueron creados por obra y gracia del señor, de Dios!-La serafín se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras mencionadas con tanto sarcasmo-...puras basuras-

Gabriel vio como Goku le daba la espalda y caminaba lejos de ella

-No son diferentes a los demonios...solo buscan poder, son unos cobardes que han dejado a la humanidad sola, viviendo en el miedo de su extinción, deshonrado la última voluntad de su padre-con cada palabra que decía, la Ángel se enojaba cada vez más, Goku antes de perderse entre las calles del pequeño pueblo le dirigió unas últimas palabras-Esta niña estará bajo mi cuidado...si se le acercan, no importa quien, Demonios, Ángeles caídos o Ángeles. No tendré piedad...

Como si justificara sus palabras una tenue luz de color dorada, un destello de color esmeralda en sus ojos se hicieron presentes

El sonido de los pasos alejándose de Goku fue lo último que escucho Gabriel, la presión que sentía su cuerpo hace unos segundos había desaparecido, su piernas Finalmente cedieron cayendo así de rodillas, su respiración era agitada.

-Q…Quien...era ese sujeto...-esas palabras salieron de una frustrada e impactada Gabriel-Oni-sama tiene…tiene que saber de esto

[...]

Goku caminaba por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, la niña aun en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, Tanto en un día había pasado, el día en que decidió salir al mundo nuevamente.

-Bueno, debí esperarme algo así de todos modos, los problemas parecen buscarme-pensó en voz alta el saiyajin, con curiosidad Goku observo como frente a el pasaba un gato, un gato de color negro, ojos de color negros, pero algo parecía sucederle a aquel felino, Goku noto como el gato caminaba lentamente, se tambaleaba por cortos periodos de tiempos mientras e desplazaba, la gata cruzo por un callejón, el azabache curioso se acercó hacia aquel callejón.

Allí lo vio, el gato estaba tirado en el piso de aquel oscuro callejón, noto como el gato aun vivía, el subí y baja de su estómago lo delataba, sus ojos vieron con sorpresa como el gato tenía unas manchas de color rojo en sus pelaje...sangre la olía en el aire, con prisa y con cuidado de no molestar el sueño de Asia Goku se acercó al gato

Pero lo siguiente no se lo espero

Un brillo blanco cubrió el cuerpo de aquel felino, cuando dejo de brillar el saiyajin pudo observar como en el lugar de un Gato de color negro, en el suelo herida se encontraba una chica, una chica de unos 13 años de edad, cabello color negro oscuro como la noche, su piel blanca, su cuerpo era solo cubierto por unos tirones de tela, que antes parecían haber sido un vestido de color negro.

Noto como la cola y las orejas felinas permanecieron en el cuerpo de la chica. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, cortes y hematomas, pero la más notable era una herida en el tórax que sangraba todavía. Rápidamente el saiyajin de sangre pura reacciono, metiendo una de sus mano libres en su bolsillo izquierdo Goku busco algo en él.

-Vamos sé que tengo unas cuantas por aquí...-murmurando con preocupación Goku buscaba desesperadamente buscaba-Aquí esta!-exclamando con alivio el saiyajin saco su mano del bolsillo, mirando su palma abierta el saiyajin se dio cuenta como dos puntos verdes estaban en su mano, eran dos semillas-Valla solo quedan dos- dejando a Asia suavemente en el suelo, Goku se apresuró hacia la chica pelinegra agachándose y poniendo una mano debajo de la cabeza de la chica y acomodándola en el suelo, Goku acerco una semilla hacia la boca de aquella chica, la cual brevemente abrió los ojos.

-Q...quien...eres...-débilmente con los ojos entreabiertos, aquella chica cuestiono

-Tranquila...estarás bien solo come esto curara tus heridas...-ofreciendo Goku la semilla a la chica quien miro aquel objeto con desconfianza aún en su estado, pasaron varios segundos en los cuales la chica se mantuvo observando la semilla ¿cómo podría una simple semilla salvarla?, Goku comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, el ki de la chica disminuida cada vez más-Vamos...por favor confía en mi...

Se notaba la preocupación, estaba preocupado por ella...

Goku miro con sorpresa como lagrimas empezaba a salir de los ojos de la niña, débilmente entre abrió los labios, Goku capto el mensaje rápidamente empujo la semilla en la boca de la chica.

El sonido de masticar llegó a los oídos de Goku posteriormente el sonido de tragar.

La chica abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir de golpe como su energía era restaurada, el dolor de sus heridas desapareció juntos con estas.

Lentamente se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre que le había salvado, la mente de la niña era un caos, todo había sucedido tan rápido, odio, rabia e impotencia eran los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón, o al menos eso era antes de que se topara con aquel extraño sujeto quien le salvo al borde de la muerte. Todo había dado un giro tan drástico en tan poco tiempo

-Veo que te encuentras mejor—la palabras de Goku sacaron de su pensamientos.

La niña bajo su mirada un poco

-¡G-Gracias…muchas gracias señor!—la niña con leve tartamudeo exclamo su agradecimiento, Goku sonrió, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de la niña le sacudió sus cabellos la pelinegra se sorprendió al sentir el tacto del hombre quien sonreía

-No hay de que jeje—riendo levemente el saiyajin dijo

De repente la sonrisa del saiyajin se borró, la expresión del pelinegro torno a una de miedo absoluto.

Unos pasos se escucharon, Goku sintió una energía ya familiar, un leve temblor invadió el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-Eres en verdad una mocosa difícil de atrapar eh, Kuroka-chan—una voz llena de malicia se escuchó, 4 firmas de energías fue lo que sintió el saiyajin quien miro de reojo a la pelinegra y a Asia—pero ahora el juego se acabó…

Un hombre vistiendo una armadura medieval salió entre la oscuridad junto 3 hombre quienes vestían de la misma forma que el

El que al parecer era el líder de ese pequeño grupo observo a Goku y a Asia

-Veo que has estado interactuando con humanos…lastima me temo que no debo de dejar testigos—la maldad de ese sujeto salía de sus poros, Goku chasqueo l lengua en señal de molestia, Kuroka no decía nada se mantenía en silencio observando con pavor a los recién llegados, pero el tacto en su hombro le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el saiyajin encontrándose con algo que la dejo sorprendida, una sonrisa, una cálida sonrisa de aquel hombre que le había salvado, esa sonrisa le hizo perderse en ella—¡despídanse de este mundo!—los demonios crearon círculos de magia para lanzar sus ataques

-Tranquila…todo estará bien—Goku se dio cuenta que esa frase la había dicho muchas veces el día de hoy, pero no le importo, su mirada se afilo y observo a los recién llegados, ante la mirada sorprendía de la pelinegra en la mano del saiyajin en un brillo se materializo una hacha, los demonios estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques, Goku se levantó y se posó frente a el cuarteto de demonios, la mirada del saiyajin se afilo, mostrando una seriedad mortal

-¡Mueran!

4 esferas de energía de color azul celeste fueron lanzadas contra el saiyajin

-Tsk…demonios tenían que ser—en un rápido movimiento blandiendo su hacha a una velocidad segadora intercepto los ataques los cuales al contacto salieron disparados hacia diferentes lados

-Que demon…-el demonio no pudo terminar de hablar pues en un parpadeo Goku estaba frente a el hundiéndole la punta del mango del hacha en el estómago del demonio quien puso sus ojos en blanco y abrió sus boca a mas no poder antes de caer al suelo inerte

-¡Marco! ¡Tu! ¡Bastardo!-sacando una espada unos de los demonios se lanzó contra el saiyajin quien intercepto la estocada de la espada con sus hacha, la espada al hacer contacto con el arma de Goku se quebró en varios pedazos—que…

De un movimiento rápido Goku enterró uno de sus puño en el rostro del demonio, el resultado fue que el sujeto salió volando para enterarse

Todos incluida Kuroka estaban perplejos, la mirada mortalmente seria de Goku se clavo en los demonios restantes

-Se los advierto, ríndanse no son los oponentes indicados para mi….

La palabras de Goku salieron tan frías que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes, Kuroka inconscientemente soltó un ronroneo y posteriormente se tapó la boca ante su arrebato

-crees que nos das miedo humano!—dando un paso adelante ignorando como sus instintos le gritaban que corriera cargo una ataque de energía demoniaca y la lanzo contra el saiyain quien no se inmuto

-¡Señor cuidado!—el grito de Kuroka hizo que el saiyajin la mirara de reojo y le dedicara una sonrisa

El ataque cuando estuvo a punto de impactar en Goku ante la mirada de horror de la chica logro su cometido

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

\- ¡SEÑOR!—grito en shock Kuroka al ver como su salvador había recibido el ataque de lleno

El demonio quien había lanzado el ataque había empezado a reír burlándose, seguro de su victoria, los demonios restantes posaron su mirada en una choqueada Kuroka quien miraba en el lugar donde había impactado el ataque.

-Ahora, vamos por el encargo….

-Yo no celebraría tan rápido…

Todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar la voz de Goku, digirieron su mirada de donde había provenido y allí lo vieron, entado tranquilamente en una pared de aquel callejón.

-como…?

De un segundo a otro Goku desapareció de allí lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que Kuroka no pudo entender, un quejido escapo del demonio al lado de su líder quien cayo inconsciente

-Ahora…-el líder quien era el único que quedaba d pie sintió un agarre en su cuello, su ojos vieron como Goku lo sujetaba con facilidad con unas de sus manos—veamos…

El saiyajin llevo su mano libre y toco la frente del demonio quien forcejeaba para liberarse, después de unos segundos Goku retiro su mano de la frente del demonio quien seguia forcejeando

-Ya veo…con que eso es lo que sucede eh?—de un movimiento rápido dejando con la boca por lo suelos una vez más a Kuroka Goku estrello al demonio contra el suelo creando un cráter en consecuencia por la fuerza ejercida—cada vez me decepcionan más y más…-menciono Goku mientras soltaba al demonio quien yacía inconsciente, Goku se encamino hacia donde estaba una dormida Asia quien curiosamente había permanecido dormida en todo este tiempo sin ser perturbada por la batalla, la tomo en brazos cargándola para después dirigirse hacia una todavía perpleja Kuroka Goku coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica, y de un momento a otro desaparecieron como cual fantasma.

[…]

 **Bosque**

Un ciervo quien a esas horas caminaba por el bosque a esas altas horas de la noche salió corriendo cuando de repente en un parpadeo Goku con Asia en brazo y un aturdida Kuroka aparecieron de repente.

Goku soltando el hombro de Kuroka quien permanecía en shock todavía se encamino hacia el medio una parte espaciosa de esa área del bosque, buscando en sus bolsillos Goku saco lo que parecía un pequeño estuche el cual tenía un logotipo de Capsule Corp. en él, este lo abrió de se pudieron ver varias capsulas de diferente colores en ellas, tanteando varia de ellas el saiyajin al parecer encontró la que buscaba sacándola. Kuroka por fin salió de su estado de perplejidad, parpadeo varias veces confundida escaneando el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

-Que….un bosque…pero cuando?—murmuro confundida la niña quien busco con su mirada al saiyajin y allí lo vio cargando a un dormida niña rubia y sujetando un extraño objeto, al niña se acercó hacia el adulto—"como llegamos aquí…un circulo de transporte?"—pensó la chica observando al hombre quien le había salvado y hace unos minuto barrido el suelo con unos demonios de posiblemente clase media como si nada

-Si…al parecer esta es—Goku presiono el botón de la capsula y la lanzo unos metros lejos de el

"POOF"

Kuroka vio perpleja como de forma increíble aparecía de la nada…

-como….apareció…esa casa….así Nya—balbuceaba una asombrada Nekoshou quien al parecer este día además de dolor había estado llena de sorpresas

La casa era sencilla en una extraña forma circular pero dejando eso de lado era una típica casa para 4 personas ( en serio, no quiero describirla!)

Goku ignorando el hecho de que Kuroka estaba al borde del colapso se apresuró entrar a la casa

-Eh Kuroka-chan hace frio afuera creo que sería mejor que entres—

[…]

Kuroka estaba sentada en unos mueles esperando a Goku quien había ido a dejar a Asia en una de las habitaciones para que esta descansara, su ente estaba hecha un caos, tanta cosas habían sucedido, primero el descubrir los planes tan nefastos de su amo, un demonio de clase alta que ella asesino junto con toda su nobleza al perder el control del senjutsu, el que fuera separada de su hermana, de que fuera declarada una criminal en todo el inframundo y el que fuera perseguida, el luchar contra unos demonios quienes la dejaron mal herida al borde de la muerte, del que aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches le salvara, de cómo derrotara a aquellos demonios que la dejaron al borde de la muerte con tanta facilidad, y el que ahora estuviera en unos de los muebles de la casa de su salvador…si sin duda alguna había sido un día de locos…

Los sonidos de pasos sacaron de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra quien observo como el dueño de sus pensamientos se acercaba con una bandeja con dos tazas de té humeantes.

Goku dejo la bandeja en la meja en medio de los muebles invitando a Kuroka que tomara un te ella se quedó observando la tasa de te pero no la tomo, ella poso su mirada en Goku quien bebía despreocupadamente su te.

-Creo que debes de tener un montón de preguntas o me equivoco Kuroka-chan?—después de tomar un sorbo de su te para dejarlo en la más, cuestiono Goku, La pelinegra le observo y asintió suavemente—Bueno adelante, pregunta

-En verdad no sé por dónde empezar, pues son tantas las dudas que tengo, pero primero que todo quisiera saber el nombre de aquel hombre que me rescato y que al parecer ya sabe mi nombre más yo no el suyo Nya—con voz suave la pelinegra cuestiono

Goku sonrió compresivamente

-Goku, Son Goku, ese es mi nombre.

-Son...Goku—pronuncio la chica pensativamente—se me hace familiar…humm…ah! Es verdad ese es el nombre de rey mono, Son Goku!—dijo la chica con una brillante sonrisa

Goku se rasco la nuca

-El rey mono? Jejeje en verdad?, bueno no se quien sea aquel rey mono de quien me hablas pero bueno, se que no soy yo—

-Oh…que mal—dijo algo decepcionada la pelinegra, la expresión de Kuroka se tornó ahora sería—Ahora Señor Goku, quisiera que me respondiera esta pregunta…es usted un humano y que fue ese arma que uso contra aquello sujetos?

Goku sonrió un poco y abriendo su mano materializo su hacha

-Respondiendo a la primera pregunta…si soy un humano- Goku sonrió un poco y abriendo su mano materializo su hacha—y con respecto a esto, este es mi sacred gear: Axe of the eternal torture…( Hacha del tormento eterno)—dijo Goku mintiendo un "poco" en esa informacion

Kuroka se sorprendió ante eso comprendió el porqué de las habilidades de su salvador

-Ahora—la palabras de Goku se tornaron mortalmente seria—creo que es hora de que respondas unas preguntas tu también…

La chica trago saliva, pero asintió

-Bueno, creo que debería decirte que leí los recuerdos de aquel demonio, así que estoy enterado un poco de lo que sucedió…pero preferiría escucharlo de tu propia boca….

La pelinegra ante eso se alarmo

-Leyo sus recuerdos….lo sabe…sabe lo que sucedió—pregunto con miedo Kuroka

Goku asintio

-Pero como te lo dije, quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos….

Kuroka aun nerviosa asintió, no era como si tuviera opción además, se lo debía, le había salvado sin dobles intensiones, ella lo sentía, era una de las habilidades de los Nekoshou sentir las emociones de los demás.

Alrededor de 30 minuto fue lo que duro Kuroka relatando el como había terminado en esa situación, el como vivía en el inframundo en el pueblo yokai perteneciente a los de su especie, del como un día un demonio de clase alta le había ofrecido unirse a su nobleza con la promesa de que no les faltaría nada y en el estado que se encontraba ella y su hermana no dudo en aceptar del como descubrió los planes de aquel demonio quien quería experimentar con su hermana y de cómo entrando en el estado más peligroso de los de su especie, senjutsu, había asesinado a su amo perdiendo el control en un momento determinado terminando por asesina a toda la nobleza del como había sido alejada de su hermana, de cómo había hecho un trato con Sirzechs para salvar a su hermana, del como la habían declarado una criminal de rango ss.

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de la pelinegra al finalizar de contar su historia.

-Así que eso paso—dijo Goku con sus brazos cruzados—en verdad la has pasado difícil eh…

-todo fue mi culpa si no hubiera…si no hubiera aceptado unirme a la nobleza de ese enfermo. Nada de esto hubiera snif pasado snif nya…-entre sollozos la pelinegra, de repente sintio como era envuelta en dos cálidos brazos—señor…señor Goku?—pregunto Kuroka temblorosa mientras levantaba su vista encontrándose con unos ojos ónix quienes le observaban con compresión

-Ha tenido una vida en verdad difícil, pero ahora…te juro con mi vida, que a partir de hora-Goku llevo una de su manos hacia las mejillas de neko limpiándole una lagrima-te protegere…me encargare de hacerte sonreír cada día…

Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en los labios de la chica quien sintio como sus parpados se hacian mas pesados

-Gracias…gracias señor…go..ku—rindiéndose ante el cansancio emocional y acurrucándose mas en el pecho de su salvador….

Sin embargo una vez Goku noto que la chica se había quedado dormida, su expresión cambio a una sombría…

-"Al parecer no tiene ni idea de lo que les depara a los nekoshou…aunque quisiera estar equivocado con esta suposición"….

[…]

Goku caminaba a través del bosque, sus ojos expresaban seriedad total, tenía un objetivo, una misión auto impuesta.

Parando de repente en lo que parecía ser el medio del bosque Goku observo a la luna llena en el cielo, nostalgia invadida su cuerpo, la sangre reaccionando a ella casi sintió como le hervía, una brisa sacudió los cabellos del saiyajin quien llevaba puesto su una sudadera con capucha de color gris y encima de esta una chaqueta de color negro, junto con unos pantalones de color negro.

Llevo dos de sus dedos hacia su frente, busco, busco varias presencias juntas iguales entre si, iguales a la de Kuroka.

-Al parecer todavía estoy a tiempo…pero aun así ellos ya están muy cercas, tendré que apresurarme—cerro sus ojos y de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba allí…

Goku al abrir los ojos y ver como el cielo de color rojo se alzaba encima de el se dio cuenta de que había cumplido su cometido

Estaba en el inframundo

-¡Mama, Mama, mama!—unos gritos lo hicieron reaccionar, se dio cuenta de su entorno, al parecer habían ya comenzado el ataque, no se había equivocado.

-No me equivoque, su paranoia los ha hecho actuar tan estúpidamente—fueron las palabra de Goku quien salió disparado a cumplir su objetivo

Salvar a los nekoshou

[…]

-Dime te encuentras bien pequeña?-fueron la palabras de Goku hacia una asombrada Neko

La niña neko observaba con asombro a quien le había salvado, la niña asintió ate la pregunta del guerrero quien la miro por unos momentos y hizo una mueca ante la herida sangrante de la pequeña en su frente.

-será mejor que te refugies…esto se pondrá feo…

-Peor mi…mi mama—entrecortadamente la niña quien había empezado a sollozar

-Descuida, me encargare de que te reúnas con ella, solo dime tu nombre pequeña?—dijo en tono suave el saiyajin

-lo prometes?—con esperanza la pequeña pregunto

-Lo prometo—con una sonrisa el saiyajin prometió

-Entonces si confió en ti, mi nombre es Airi—dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo a refugiarse

-Espero poder cumplir mi promesa Airi….—Goku observo su entorno-es hora de acabar con esto-en un explosión de velocidad Goku desapareció de ese lugar

[…]

-¡Mírense pequeñas criaturas insignificantes, hoy gracias a una de ustedes serán purgados de este mundo bajo la mano de nosotros sus superiores, los demonio! Deberían de sentirse honrados de que nosotros seamos lo que acabemos con su pobre existencia en el mundo! ¡Regocíjense Nekoshou!—fueron la palabra llenas de burla de un demonio quien vistiendo un armadura medieval junto con un grupo grande de demonios encontraban rodeando a una gran cantidad de Nekoshou, Mujeres y niñas en su mayoría.—Ahora mis soldados antes de que purguemos al mundo de esta plaga creo que deberíamos de divertirnos un poco-una mirada lasciva se poso en el rostro de los demonios presentes, aterrorizando de sobremanera a la mujeres al entender el significado de esas palabras

Unos aplausos se escucharon haciendo voltear sus miradas hacia sus costados

-En verdad cada vez caen más bajo y cada vez más baja mi opinión de ustedes—Fueron la fría palabras de Goku quien permanecía recostado en la pared de una casa con sus brazos cruzados

-¡Quién diablos eres tú!—con voz demandante el líder de aquel ejercito grito mientras apuntaba una de sus espada manifestando su aura demoniaca contra el saiyajin quien no se inmuto

-Quien soy yo?...bueno verán—Goku se separó de la pared y dio un paso

-Su verdugo…

Todos vieron perplejos como la Goku se encontraba al lado del líder de aquel ejercito quien se mantuvo inmóvil, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde presuntamente estaba en primer lugar el saiyajin y vieron como la una imagen fantasmal de este se desvanecía, pero el sonido de ruido sordo de algo cayendo al suelo llamo la atención de todos, los demonios soldados vieron con incredulidad como la cabeza de líder se despegaba de su cuerpo cayendo inerte al suelo.

-Un dato curioso, sabían que al no estar sus ojos acostumbrados a una velocidad más rápida que la luz sus ojos no son capaces de seguirle eh incluso su mente les juega una mala pasada no pudiendo procesar lo que ha pasado no dándose cuenta de lo sucedido hasta el ultimo momento eso fue lo que acaba de pasar me moví a una velocidad tan superior que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que ha sucedido…-comentaba el saiyajin mientras movía distraídamente su hacha la cual tenía rastros de sangre en ella

\- ¡Maldito! ¡AHHHHH!—la reacción no se hizo esperar lo demonios al ver la caída de su líder se lanzaron contra a Goku por venganza, el solo los espero con una mirada sombría.

-Hoy no habrá piedad ante ustedes mis enemigos…ya no más

El hacha del saiyajin brillo tenuemente de un color azul

[The sinners' torture]

-Hagan esto algo divertido…vean que me contendré demasiado, hare de su muerte lenta y dolorosa, de lo contrario, sería demasiado piadoso asesinándolos fácilmente y tan rápido-

[Beginning]

[…]

Sirzechs Lucifer, antes Gremory se encontraba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio con sus codos apoyados en su escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, había estado así desde aquel encuentro aquel sujeto, Son Goku era su nombre, la conversacion que habian tenido lo habia dejado pensativo

-"Por qué confiaría en ustedes?, no tengo ninguna razón en particular para acompañarlo nada más que su curiosidad, entonces por qué debería de ir con ustedes"

-¡Lucifer-sama…lucifer-sama!

Unos gritos los sacaron de sus pensamientos, le sonido de la puerta de su oficina siendo abierta de forma brusca hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia la razón de aquello, vio como unos de los soldados del castillo lucifer se encontraba claramente alterado, el Mau lucifer se levantó de imprevisto de su asiento

-"¿¡Que demonio!? ¡Esta…esta energía!"—pensó alarmado el Maou al sentir tan enorme presencia

-¡Lucifer sama tiene que ver esto señor!—el maou ni lento ni perezoso rápidamente salió de su oficina y recorriendo los pasillos del castillo llego a la entrada principal del mismo

Lo que vi no se lo espero para nada

95 soldados en total, todos en sus vestimentas de combates, todos se encontraban….muertos, unos con sus cabezas separadas bañados en su propia sangre.

-¡Sirzechs!... ¡espero que te guste el espectáculo!—

Sirzechs al escuchar esa voz se quedó casi en shock, más aun al sentir tan aplastante poder, levantando su mirada hacia al rojo cielo, alli lo vio…

Goku estaba elevado en el cielo del inframundo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre en algunas partes, sangre que no era suya, pero lo que en verdad intimido a Sirzechs, fue el aura que cubría tenuemente su cuerpo, era un aura color escarlata, sus ojos tomaron la misma tonalidad estos mostraban una frialdad absoluta.

-Te lo diré solo una vez….has esto de nuevo…y el inframundo desaparece!—fueron la últimas palabras del saiyajin antes de desaparecer de allí

Sirzechs al instante que desapareció Goku de allí cayo de rodillas, sudor caía de su frente

-Que…que ocurrió…que está pasando….

Fin del capítulo 2

Epilogo

-Entonces no queda más alternativa eh?—fueron la palabras que resonaron en aquella habitación oscura

-Si, la maldición cada vez toma más terreno, incluso su inactividad por tanto tiempo no lo detuvo—una voz más serena eh infantil se escucharon

-Asi que se tomara esa medida eh?-otra voz se escuchó esta era la mas gruesa de todas en la habitación

-Aja, esta es la mejor opción y la más factible, además no creo que esto le afecte tanto despues de todo tiene el obsequio que le di-la voz infantil comento de nueva cuenta

-Entonces así se hará, se cumplirá la voluntad el rey del todo….

"Los poderes de Son Goku deben de ser sellados"….

….

Nota final: me he replanteado la idea del harem y veo que hay disconformidad, y a decir verdad a mi me encanta el harem (ojala yo tuviera uno T-T…pero con una me conformo sencilla…cariñosa…comprensiva Inner: te quedaras soltero toda tu vida) pero en verdad me estoy replanteando si hacerlo en esta historia, espero sus opiniones al respecto en los comentarios, por cierto se que no ha tomado protagonismo Sona por eso le doy un Spoiler…siguiente capitulo

Capítulo 3: Mi salvador de ojos Negros

Espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, y antes que nada una disculpa, la verdad una disculpas a todos por la demora del capítulo. Disculpen que no conteste comentarios, pero tengo que resaltar que lo que más comentaron fue sobre lo del harem y el sello sobre los poderes de Goku**

 **1 bueno eh decidido que el harem se dará si se puede con el desarrollo de la trama, si no se pude, bueno, no se puede**

 **2 el sello de los poderes de Goku, spoiler: " quien dijo que él se los dejara sellar?"**

 **Por cierto el capítulo de hoy no será como los anteriores, será más tranquilo y mostraras facetas en los personajes que creían perdidas, pero eso si no se confundan…el toque oscuro queda. En fin el capitulo mas bien es como un abre boca de lo que se viene, o como se dice aquí, un pasa palo XD. Sin mas disfrútenlo**

 **Gracias a aquellos que comentan, dan fav y siguen la historia. En verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Aclaraciones: Ni High School DXD ni Dragón Ball me pertenecen**

 **[…]**

-Que harás ahora, Kuroka?—Goku con una mirada seria le cuestiono a la Nekoshou quien tenía la mirada en el piso, Goku quien solo tenía puesto una camisa de color negro y unos short, estaba sentado en un sillón y en medio de este había una mesa y al otro lado de esta, estaba Kuroka sentada con la mirada baja—Lo Nekoshou están ahora a salvo, la barrera que les coloque te ocultaría perfectamente con ellos en el inframundo, "aunque que si el rey del inframundo quiere mantener su hombría intacta , se abstendría de cualquier acción en contra de ustedes"—pensando lo último de manera sombría dijo el saiyajin a la chica quien sorprendiendo a Goku un poco, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de la chica Goku correspondió el abrazo.

Ya habían pasado par de horas desde que Goku había salvado la extinción en manos de los demonios, Kuroka quien al despertar no sentía ya los cálidos brazos del saiyajin cuando se dispuso a buscarlo, este entro por la puerta y al verla este le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba ya bien y después le relato lo que había pasado en el inframundo (claro omitiendo "detalles") provocando que la chica para preocupación de Goku mantuviera la cabeza gacha.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!—llorando en el pecho del saiyajin musito aquellos agradecimientos, Kuroka.

Pasaron varios minutos para que la nekoshou se tranquilizara.

-Me quedo…contigo…-entre sollozos esas palabras se escucharon, haciendo que Goku levantara una ceja.

La pelinegra se separó un poco del pecho del saiyajin para mirarlo a los ojos los cuales estaban rojos por el llanto.

-Eh? Pero Kuroka tu pueblo está a salvo y me encargue que supieran que tu no asesinaste a la nobleza y amo sin razón alguna y que esta estaba muy justificada. —con verdadero asombro el saiyajin relataba, esperando que con esto la chica quisiera irse a su hogar…pero…

-Me quedo contigo, no hay vuelta atrás, señor Goku, me quedo con usted—con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando fuertemente al saiyajin declaro Kuroka—por favor no me diga que no…no me deje sola…-casi en un débil murmullo, dijo la pelinegra

Goku beso el cuero cabelludo de la chica

-No…no pienses eso, conmigo serás bienvenida siempre, no lo olvides…nunca lo olvides—abrazando la chica con todo el cariño de un padre con su hija, Goku tranquilizo.

Sin notar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tenía el rostro de la niña.

-"….nunca falla"….—ese fue el pensamiento de la nekoshou quien se separó y con las más grandes de las sonrisas miro a Goku—gracias señor Goku! Juro que no se arrepentirá!

-"Por qué me estoy arrepintiendo ahora"—bajándole sudor frio por una de sus mejillas mientras sonreía temblorosamente, pensó Goku al ver el cambio tan radical de las emociones de la niña en sentada ahora en sus piernas mirándole de frente.

Capítulo 3

Calma antes de la tormenta

Un gemido somnoliento y el levantamiento de dos parpados, anunciaban su despertar, Asia se tallo tiernamente (y créanme que sí) su ojo derecho.

-Don…Dónde estoy?—después de soltar un bostezo la pequeña rubia cuestiono, se sentía muy suave para ser la cama del orfanato entonces donde estaba?, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron rapidamente a su mente, busco con su mirada al quien creía responsable de que estuviera allí, afortunadamente para ella, no tuvo que buscar mucho, encontrándose así con el rostro del hombre con quien se había topado ayer sentado en un silla al lado de lo que obviamente suponía era su cama, sonriendo suavemente, no era la primera vez que le querían engañar con esa misma sonrisa para tratar de acercarse a ella, atraídos por su poder, en cambio, la sonrisa que le estaba dando ese hombre frente ella la sentía tan real, tan cálida…

-Buenos días pequeña, dormiste bien?—dos, solo dos palabras dichas de tan cálida manera, dos palabras que espero recibir sinceramente de su padre o madre desde que tenía memoria, los ojos de Asia se empañaron en lágrimas, haciendo alarmar a Goku—Hay no! Asia te encuentras bien yo lo sien…-decía el saiyajin moviendo frenéticamente las manos asustado por ser el motivo de las lágrimas de la niña, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por un abrazo de la pequeña portadora de Sacred gear curativo. La niña se mantuvo en el pecho del saiyajin llorando por un tiempo, Goku le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo, después de unos momentos el llanto convirtió en pequeños sollozos.

-Gra…Gracias—de entre los sollozos aquella parte pudo ser escuchada venir de la pequeña—por preocuparte…gracias por preocuparte por mi…

Después de eso la niña se separó del pecho del saiyajin aun con lágrimas en sus esmeraldas ojos miro fijamente al saiyajin quien le miraba de igual manera Goku de manera delicada retiro un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente, aunque suene absurdo pues el cabello de Asia estaba desordenado pues acababa de despertar

-No tienes que agradecer nada más, solo te pido una cosa Asia-chan—la niña abrió su ojos sorprendida al saber que su "salvador" si, así lo denominaba la pequeña ahora, conociera su nombre, La niña miro expectante que iba a decir Goku—Solo sonríe, con eso me basta Asia-chan—con una sonrisa declaró el saiyajin sonriendo brillantemente.

Asia no pudo evitar imitar aquella sonrisa

-Viste que no es difícil!—alzando a la niña quien se sorprendió ante esa acción haciendo que esta se ría

[….]

Bueno Kuroka y Asia habían vistos cosas bastantes "raras" en sus vidas, Kuroka bueno ella había visto las múltiples habilidades de su raza y bueno, ella vivía hasta hace poco en el infierno, literalmente, Asia por su parte al ser portadora de un Sacred Gear esta misma mostraba rasgo que desafiaban la lógica humana, pero definitivamente eso no los preparo para lo que estaban presenciando en esos momentos. Se encontraban en la sala de aquella casa donde fueron llevadas por el saiyajin después de sus rescates respectivamente, era la hora del desayuno

-"Ñan"…Vamos!..."Ñan"… Chicas "Nañ" se "Ñan" les va "Ñan" a enfriar su comida! "Ñan" "Ñan"—decía Goku mientras comía su décimo quinto plato? O el décimo sexto?...

Asia aparto lo que comía a un lado no pudiendo soportar lo que sus ojos veían. Kuroka por otra parte sonrió cariñosamente viendo a su héroe mientras comía como si no hubiera mañana, cuantos iban ya? 20 o 30.

Vamos? Que serían los saiyajin con su bestial apetito?.

[…]

-¡COMO QUE YA NO HAY COMIDA!—Con un grito quien Goku imagino espanta a más de una parvada de aves, Kuroka señalo a Goku acusatoriamente

El saiyajin por su parte estaba en unos sillones de la sala, Asia por su parte se encontraba en un sillón a su lado, mirando todo ladeando su rostro con curiosidad presente en el.

-Bueno…veras jejeje—rascándose la nuca nerviosa el saiyajin dijo, Kuroka lo miraba con el ceño fruncido con sus manos en la cintura, pisando insistentemente el suelo—yo tengo un metabolismo que me obliga alimentarme 10 más que un humano normal y como te diste cuenta…es cierto—

Kuroka se relajó ante eso

-Muy bien, así que era eso, yo pensaba que eras un simple glotón—llevándose una mano a su cabeza, Kuroka expreso, a Goku le salió una gota en su cabeza. —Bueno…y Goku tienes más dinero para comprar más?—con esperanza en su voz Kuroka le pregunto al saiyajin, ante esa pregunta el saiyajin se quedó blanco.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!"—gritaba en su mente el saiyajin al recordar ese pequeño detalle, l vivía en las montañas hace poco, la preocupación por el dinero nunca le preocupo pues allá su comida la cazaba o la pescaba y esta capsula como era de reserva, la comida que tenía era limitada.

El saiyajin hizo trabajar a su cerebro en una solución rápida hasta que—Ya lo tengo!—gritando haciendo saltar del susto a Asia y Kuroka el saiyajin hizo aparecer en el aire su mochila haciendo que Asia jadeara impresionada ( ella no había visto las habilidades de Goku completamente), el saiyajin rebusco en el bolso un "yatta!" señalo que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Goku mostro un cartucho al dúo de féminas las cuales le miró con genuina curiosidad.

-Que es eso Señor Goku?—curiosa, cuestiono la pequeña rubia mirando con sus ojos esmeraldas lo que tenia en sus manos el saiyajin, Kuroka asintió ante la pregunta hecha por Asia.

Goku sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Esto niña…es nuestro boleto a una vida sin necesidades económicas—

Un brillo verde baño ambas niñas quienes abrieron sus ojos incrédulas.

-vamos a cambiarlas rápido…que tengo hambre.

Asia y Kuroka cayeron de espaldas.

[…]

El saiyajin caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de lo que a simple vista era un ciudad algo congestionada, a su lado iban Asia y Kuroka, derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Goku quien vestía ahora una camisa de cuello manga corta de color negro y unos pantalones Jeans simple juntos unos zapatos bocacines, iba como siempre su cabello desordenado, su barba ahora ya no estaba allí se pasaba la mano de cuando en cuando por su barbilla.

-No puedo creer que me obligaran a afeitarla…-murmuro mirando acusador a las niñas que caminaban a sus costados quienes resoplaron fastidiadas.

-Vamos señor Goku, supérelo—frunciendo el ceño mientras esquivaba a otra persona caminando en la dirección contraria señalo Kuroka fulminando con la mirada a cada mujer quien le miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

-Si señor Goku es por su bien—alegremente dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba la mano del saiyajin.

-Pero solo es una entrevista para comprar una casa! No es como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo…-añadiendo lo último resignado dijo Goku—"Ya llevan solo 2 días en mi vida y han hecho lo que han intentado varios en años"—ante ese pensamiento el saiyajin de sangre pura sonrió.

-Ya vio como quedaron aquellos señores del banco al ver las esmeraldas!—con los ojos en blanco expuso Kuroka.

-Dijeron algo de que…de que lo había robado o algo así—dijo ladeando su rostro adorablemente Asia.

Goku mascullo algo por lo bajo y decidió dejar el tema por lo sano.

Fueron caminando más, hasta que los edificios fueron reemplazados por casas con jardines, bonitas a decir verdad pensó Goku al ver las casas.

-C-300, C-3002 Y C-3003! Esta es señor Goku!—exclamo Kuroka señalando una casa de dos pisos con la placa del numero dicho por la niña pelinegra

En dicha casa la puerta se abrió y de allí un hombre y una mujer, un matrimonio, dedujo Goku, entrándole un poco la nostalgia al verlos, uno era una mujer y otro un hombre quienes tenían unas grandes sonrisas, que por alguna razón les saco escalofríos al saiyajin.

 **5 minutos después**

Goku, Kuroka y Asia sonreían temblorosamente mientras movían su mano saludando de despedida a los antiguos dueños quienes iban en su auto y atrás de ellos un camión de mudanzas despidiéndose felizmente.

-Eso…fue más fácil de lo que pensé—dijo incrédulamente Goku con los papeles de la propiedad en sus manos

-Aja—dijeron Kuroka y Asia al unísono.

Goku se encogió de hombro y se dio la vuelta caminando dispuesto a entrar a la casa.

Kuroka parpadeo unos momentos antes de espabilar y darse la vuelta y correr hacia Goku quien estaba a poco por entrar en la casa

-Oye espera! No puedes entrar a la casa así como si nada!—exclamo la nekoshou en un reclamo

Goku le miro confundido

-Por qué no Kuroka-chan?—curioso cuestiono el saiyajin a la pelinegra quien le miro incrédula

-Primero la casa fue vendida a un precio muy bajo, segundo, el dueño solo te dio los papeles y ya! Antes de que el camión de mudanza saliera del patio trasero…por cierto tengo que revisar el patio trasero para ver como eso fue posible, tercero no tenemos nuestras….!—mientras caminaba Kuroka expresabas sus puntos, antes de que su boca se abriera al ver como en el interior de la casa estaba todo lo que estaba en la casa en la que habitaban anteriormente con el saiyajin adaptado al tamaño de la casa.—cosa…

Goku miro divertido la cara de impresión que tenía la nekoshou

-Kuroka-chan…bienvenida a tu nueva casa—con voz solemne el saiyajin disfrutando cada instante de la boca abierta de su ahora protegida. Miro por el rabillo del ojo como Asia se quedaba maravillada viendo todo el vecindario.—"Así que esto es Kuoh"—pensó recordando los edificios de la zona un poco más movida, dirigió su mirada hacia un punto más alejado, un edificio lejano que veía perfectamente—" creo que las cosas serán más interesantes a partir de ahora"—miro a sus protegidas, Asia ahora se había integrado a la casa junto con Kuroka quien junto la rubia inspeccionaban cada parte de la casa viendo si era real, devolvió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar encontrándose con la mirada dorada de un chica no mayor que Kuroka vistiendo un traje de lolita de más revelador.—

[…]

-Uno…dos…tres vendidos al número tres!-un ser de forma humanoide de color azul midiendo 1,8de altura, unos ojos reptilianos y boca de la misma forma sus manos humanas, su "pies" descalzos mostraban garras afiladas, vestía un traje de negocios

El ser estaba en un estrado, hablando por un micrófono frente a él, un montón de seres iguales o peores que el estaban allí.

Al lado del ser humanoide de color azul vestido de traje, varias jaulas a un lado, conteniendo…

Seres humanos.

Mujeres, niñas, niños.

Todos ellos llorando mientras pedían que se les liberaran.

-Gane! Gane! Gane!—un ser gigante de un solo ojo, un ciclope con voz tosca gritaba mientras se acercaba al estrado.

Pero antes de que siguiera celebrando su ojo se volvió blanco y cayo inerte al suelo.

-Vaya, al parecer una ciudad tan tranquila como lo es Kuoh, también tiene su barrio negro eh?—un profunda voz llego a los oídos de todos los allí presentes, todos posaron sus miradas en la entrada de aquel lugar encontrándose con nada—y eso significa que tendré que depurar…

El sonido de quebrar de huesos, y de polvo cayendo por montón se escuchó, todos posaron su miradas en el estrado, allí lo vieron. los humanos apresados veían eso en absoluto shock

Goku yacía allí, polvo dorado cubriendo su ropaje, el cual consistía en gi de combate rojo, una camisa negra bajo de él, la cola de Goku libremente detrás del saiyajin.

-Explotar en polvo dorado?...definitivamente eso es griego, tendré que hacer una visita por allí pronto…—dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa, una vez sacudido miro a todos allí—quien es el primero?

Al decir aquello un grito unísono y en diferente tipo de tonos y rugidos se escuchó por todo el lugar. Una sonrisa salvaje adorno el rostro del sombrío saiyajin

-Sona-Kaicho, ya son 44 los reportes registrados de demonios renegados eliminados…Rias-sama a confirmado no haber tenido nada que ver—Tsubaki Shinra la reina de Sona Sitri fue la que le dio el reporte a su ya mencionado rey. En esos momentos Tsubaki y Sona eran las únicas en el oficina del salón del consejo.

Sona por su lado, con su siempre analítica y fría mirada, entrelazo los dedos, apoyando los codos en su escritorio.

-Hoy ingresan dos nuevas estudiantes—con palabras solemnes cambiando un tema que se viene presentando desde que habían llegado al mundo humano, dijo Sona.

Tsubaki no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo ante el cambio de tema por parte de su rey , ella solo asintió.

-Si una en segundo y otra en tercero—dijo de forma solemne Tsubaki.

Sona se paró de su escritorio y a paso calmado se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba vista a una buena parte de la institución.

-Son Asia y Son Kuroka—dijo de manera analítica la siempre fría heredera Sitri.

"Unos nombres interesantes"

[…]

-Cao cao—unas palabras monótonas resonaron por todo ese oscuro lugar, donde se puede ver al mencionado, postrado en una rodilla y con la cabeza gacha.

Frente de él, una figura cubierta por las sombras se alzaba.

-Eh encontrado a aquel quien puede darnos la victoria de una manera definitiva—una sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro del portador de la Sacred gear definitiva—envía a los más fuertes y confiables de tus filas, ten cuidado con provocarlo, no quieres tener su furia, eso es todo…ah y otra cosa, su nombre es Son Goku…- tras esas palabras la figura como si nunca hubiese estado allí, desapareció, pero, lo que siempre estuvo presente allí, fue la sombra de un drago que desapareció con aquella persona.

Cao Cao se levantó de su posición y se quedó unos momentos meditativo antes de levantar su rostro decidido

-Bikou! Quiero que le traigas aquí a Jeanne, Hércules y Arturo ya!—una oscura sonrisa se formaba en los labios del portador del verdadero longino …..

[…]

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor:…..aun no me creo la cantidad de apoyo hacia esta historia. Como verán este capitulo fue un poco mas ligero que al acostumbrado, vemos una faceta de Goku que como vieron mantuve con el personaje, comenten si les gusto.**

 **( disculpen de que no se trate de lo que dije en el capitulo anterior es solo que no cuadraba en la trama, no por ahora)**


End file.
